fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Que
I do not own the rights to any of the images used on this page. Summary Que is one of the four godesses, or sisters, of hope. Despite being the youngest, she is the most powerful out of the four. However, she does not lead the others. They each have a mutual respect for one another, and eachother's indepedence. Que was born (or created) by the multiversal core Ika, 56 billion years ago, exactly 4 seconds before her eldest sister, Mona. Each sister was created exactly one second after one another, firstly Que, Anta, Iksei and then Mona. Ika, one of the seven mulitversal cores: Ika, the 7th core, has been around since the beginning of existence. Much like the other cores, Ika creates many the known gods and protectors of existence and our mulitverse. However, gods who are creatted by the 7th core, are not reliant upon the core's existence in order to survive, unlike the other six cores (Taru, Basu, Amu, Mua, Stila and Uas). Therefore, it is argued that they are more powerful than many of the other protectors and gods. When Earth was created naturally, Que took an interest to the life existing on it, as she was not intigued by the highly advanced life on many other planets, and prefered to watch progress. She admired the great forests, and the vast oceans. Que observed Earth for millions of years, watching life porgress and grow. Her fondness of the planet grew, and so she created a human body for herself, in order to explore Earth. During her time on Earth, Que changed into many diffrent forms and bodies, blessing those she admired and deemed worthy. Those who were blessed, gained many powers, most commonly of flight and super strength. However those whom she was especially fond of, were granted much more unique and powerful abillities. But as time progressed, Que began to realize her mistakes. Humankind were violent minded and stupid. They were destroying themselves and their own planet. She realized that the human race would destroy themselves.Thankfully, the ones she had given power were helping to stop this stupidity. Billions of years passed, and finally their was peace and harmony within the world. The multiverse was calm, and no wars were raging. That was, until a powerful god named Rahl Ghul Dahl was born from the 1st core. Something had gone wrong with the 1st core, causing it to breed powerful necromancers and gods, with each a sole purpose to rule the multiverse. The most feared and most powerful of them, was Rahl Ghul Dahl. However, ruling was not his objective. He was more intrigued by the amount of destruction he could cause. Not on wide scale either. But on a small one. So he could watch the suffering. Que knew of this, and intended to portect Earth. But when he came, she was no match for Rahl Ghul Dahl, despite being from the 7th core. Although she couldn't yet be harmed by him, she struggled to keep Earth safe. Rahl Ghul Dahl bestowed power upon many evil individuals, and so war struck out between The Blessed (the people of Que) and The Divine (the people of Rahl Ghul Dahl), leading to the eventual destruction of Earth, and the creation of New Earth. Que could not save the life on Earth, and so created New Earth, for a new humanity (primarily made up of The Blessed) and nature to thrive. Rahl Ghul Dahl still searches for New Earth to this day... Note: There are still some humans and animals from Earth, the one's Que could save from Rahl Ghul Dahls grasp, on New Earth. Que refuses to create new humans and new life on New Earth as she believes it wouldn't be the same, and prefers life to occur naturally. Explanation: Why does Que choose to protect Earth out of all things in the multiverse? *She views Earth as one of the most beautiful planets in the multiverse. *She believes that humans are the most unique and intriguing of all life. Appearance Que has taken many different forms during her existence, but at this time she takes the form of a golden ladybird. Personality Que is quite shy, and prefers that people of New Earth not know where, who or what she is. and despite her long existence, quite naive. Unlike many of the other gods, Que did not instantaneously mature upon creation, and has still yet to learn. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: Que Origin: The Exo Univer Gender: Unknown (referred to as female) Age: 57 billion years Classification: Goddess Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: None Birthplace: 7th Core Weight: Current form: 3.5 grams Height: Irrelevant Likes: Peace Dislikes: Injustice, War Eye Color: Irrelevant (Although when she's in human form she prefers to have brown eyes) Hair Color: Irrelevant (Although when she's in human form she prefers to have brown or black hair) Hobbies: Irrelevant Values: Peace, Love Martial Status: None Status: None Affiliation: None Previous Affiliation: None Themes: None Combat Statistics Tier: High 3-A Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Quantum Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Although it's not mention in the summary, Que frequently rewinds time to visit Earth before its destruction), Space-Time Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Types 5, 1, 3 and 4), Creation, Resurrection, Regeneration (True-Godly), Size Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Soul Manipulation, Acausality (Types 3 and 4), Conceptual Manipulation, Reality Warping, Death Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Mind Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Antimatter Manipulation, Magic, Magical Resistance Attack Potency: Likely '''High Universe Level Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Universal Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe level Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Supergenius (Though she can be extremely naive at times) Weaknesses: 'Due to her naivity, she can make awful decisions from time to time. 'Feats: '''Created New Earth. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rezinex Apeirion': This ability is used as a protection charm for The Blessed, to assist them in times of need. *'Que's Blessing': Essentially power bestowal. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Matter Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Space-Time Users Category:Time Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Characters